Amplified
by Kim MinHee
Summary: Leah May is a regular teenager who'd just moved to Mystic Falls... but what is "regular" in this town? She's about to uncover dark pasts that may be a big part of her parent's deaths and definitely a big part of her life. Leah is doing her best to find the truth behind what she saw, Was she crazy like her two older brothers think? Read as the truth unravels... and her life.


"I saw what I saw," I cried, pulling my hands through my hair. "Dash! C'mon, don't tell me you don't believe me!"

"Leah," My older brother frowned for half a second, then laughed, patting my back. "You have to see it from my point of view, you sound _crazy_."

"I know!" I whined, tugging his hand off me and holding it firm in place. "I know I sound crazy but... but... _I know what I saw._"

"And what was that again?" A voice called, sounding smug. "I could hear you yelling about it from upstairs. It does indeed sound... _crazy._"

I turned around and met eyes with my next eldest brother, older than Dash by two years, Jonah. I walked past them both and threw my hands over my head, rushing towards my bedroom upstairs.

Forget it.

If they weren't going to believe me then I'll just have to prove them and then they'll _have_ to believe me. Then again, I do sound crazy. I shook off those thoughts.

_No! I made up my mind. I'll show them!_

* * *

><p>I grabbed my loose pastel yellow pullover sweater and a pair of light denim shorts to match, tucking it the front of my sweater in slightly. I ran down the stairs and greeted the two idiots fighting over who was going to be working the morning shift at the bar.<p>

I knocked Dash on the back softly then slapped the back of Jonah's head, getting a soft laugh from the middle brother and then an unhappy glare from my eldest brother.

"What?" I smirked, placing a piece of toast in my mouth. "Got a problem?"

"Got a headache, thanks a lot," He sneered. "Actually.. you know what Dash?"

Dash looked at him expectantly, smiling evilly at him back. "What'd you have in mind?"

"How about we have Lee here handle our shift for this morning," He suggested but I knew better; it was an order. I totally shouldn't have done that... or at least waited til after the bar closed. "We both got dates soon, see you later tonight then okay girly?"

"I absolutely hat-"

"Remember who pays your cell phone bills," Dash laughed.

I groaned and walked towards the door to put on my shoes. "hate to say goodbye so soon."

"Nice save," Jo smirked, leaning on the wall near me. "See you tonight for dinner, you'll be working all day."

"Whatever." I spat.

"You gonna go wearing that?" Dash asked, eyebrow raised. "_You sure?_"

"Are you telling me to go change?" I sneered, looking over my outfit once and then back at him. "I'm going to be late for opening."

Dash looked at Jonah and after receiving a slight nod, he let it go as well.

I hated the fact that I had to work all day but also a part of me was happy. I didnt really have plans today, seeing as I have no friends at the moment. I would have probably ended up going for a run, reading for three hours, then eating and sleeping for the rest of the day.

Let me explain, I don't wanna come off as a _total_ loser now, my best friend Lainey is currently out of town with her dad and so this summer is going to consist of me just working long hours at the bar that our family owns. Family being us three, my mother died giving birth to me and my father died from cancer when I was 4 years old. I didnt question much about the rest of my blood relatives, I assumed there was none since we ended up living alone in the house they'd left us and all the money as well.

I'd just moved to town and I'd only made one friend in my quiet year at my new school. I was content though, I didnt need to be some "popular" kid, I was happy just being the invisible kid.

* * *

><p>"You waiting for me sir?" I smiled politely, patting the tall male on the side of his arm. Well, he was probably average height but anyone compared to me is considered "tall". "I need to get through so I can unlock the bar, sorry I'm late."<p>

"Been waiting for you all day missy," He smiled flirtatiously.

I groaned on the inside but smiled on the out, wearily of course. "Let me get set up quickly, sorry again for the wait sir."

"It's Damon," He said.

_I don't care_.

He looked at me with the same flirty smile as I unlocked the door and walked in towards the bar counters. I jumped over the counter and landed swiftly behind them.

He watched me with loose eyes, not caring that he was staring at me. It was as if he were hungry for my blood.

I tied the bar's black apron around my slim waist, the bar's name on the left corner.

I tucked my very light brown to blonde ombre hair back and leaned against the counter in front of the lustful Damon. "What can I get you?"

"How about-"

"Keep it clean," I glared.

"_A dirty martini_," He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"A regular beer for today," He laughed, raking his hand through his black hair. "_Please, missy." _

_"_Name's Leah," I sighed, mixing his drink right up.

"Leah..."

"Leah May," I filled in the blank.

He nodded happily with a smirk that seemed to never leave his face. "You aren't gonna ask for my name?"

"Don't really care," I smiled, letting him know that I really wasnt falling for his charm and was tired of playing his little game. _I was done_.

* * *

><p>It was just a little bit past 7 o'clock in the afternoon and people, mainly men and some with dates, were filling up bar, couples also coming in for dinner and filling up seats at the tables, and teens playing games of pool. It was a typical Friday night in the summer. Then again, most nights were like this due to the season.<p>

I saw the waitresses that were working tonight rushing from table to table. I sighed and returned to my work as soon as I heard some guys whistle for me.

I walked towards them with a glare, "You called for me?"

"Yes ma'am," The guy in the middle smiled.

"_Wrong_ answer jerk," I scoffed. "You don't call over people like that. It's rude. If you _need someone's attention you holler politely_."

His group smiled at me and laughed quietly as he glared back at me.

"She's right dude," The blonde friend, I'm assuming his right hand man, spoke.

"Shut up, Matt," The jerk reprimanded. "You aren't helping. Let's just order our drinks."

They ordered a round of beers, which I came with in a few minutes. I handed them to each of them, a group of four guys, except for the one who whistled at me.

"Excuse me!" He yelled, raising his hand.

"I'm sorry," I smirked, holding the beer in my hand. "Are you of age?"

"_Excuse me?_" He laughed angrily. "What do you think?"

"I think that you need a mental age of more than three in order to drink in my presence."

"Hey hey hey!" A voice laughed from behind. I watched as the beer from my hand was taken from me and found its way into the jerk's in front of me. "Here you go kid, now I suggest you go sit over there where she can't get to you."

"Gladly," He declared. "Lets go guys. Matt, you okay to drive tonight?"

"Yeah," He nodded as their group left the counter. "Let's go Tyler."

I watched as the boys left with the beers in their hands. I knew that their I.D's were probably fakes, seeing as how they went to my school.

"What's up with you?" Jo snarled, tying his apron around his waist. "You've been acting up since summer started, to be more exact, since you came sporting that non-sense story of yours about _vampires_."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You're off the clock now," He sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You can go home or go hang out with friends, you're free. Maybe think about going to go take a nap."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>I know I shouldnt be angry but I hate when people don't believe me, especially when I'm on the hook for being <em>"crazy"<em>. It wasnt something I particularly liked. I needed to find evidence about the _thing_ I saw that night on my run. I know I saw a blood sucking vampire. The news paper wrote it as an animal attack, but how could they believe some animal drained a man's blood stream _clean?_ I was astounded. I saw a _man sucking on another's neck. I know what I saw_.

I know, most would jump to some other conclusion, maybe I was the odd man out. Maybe, just maybe, I was reading too many supernatural novels, but it didnt matter. I just needed to find out if I _was crazy... or not_. Part of me hoped I was _crazy_, so I wouldnt have to be _right_.

There was, for once, nothing more than I wanted to be _wrong_. But unfortunately, I was not one for being wrong... _ever_.

I made my usual call to Lainey and as usual waited for about three rings until she picked up. "Hey!"

"Hello there my pretty," She sang, trying not to laugh. "Hows life? Still bugging about finding out about that animal attack?"

"Yes."

"You should just leave it alone," She sighed, the sound of glasses clinking against one another. "I don't feel safe about you searching for this...this..."

"_Vampire?_" I finished. "Don't tell me I'm crazy okay? I know how it sounds."

She bid farewell and hung up.

It was past 10:00pm and the bar was about to close in 2 hours, meaning the boys would be home at 1:00pm due to clean up and lock up. I had two hours again tonight to find out more about my mystery creature.

I walked through the woods, I had no hopes of finding anything here but it was the last place to search for vamps. Just as I turned the corner, I met face to face with a man, not just any man, lustful Damon Salvatore._  
><em>

I backed up and blinked twice, he was gone.

_I must be dreaming. Ew, that was weird and disturbing_.

I kept walking until I reached the road again that would lead me back to the more populated parts of town. I walked straight home early after that weird spook and started reading online about vampires and their weaknesses and such in case I'd ever come in contact with one. The more I read, the more foolish I felt.

Compulsion?

Werewolf bites?

Super speed, made sense to me.

Blood lust, duh.

_Vervaine? What the..._

I decided to turn in for the night and would check out a few herb stores and antique shops in old town Mystic Falls, where every old store and historical one was found, tomorrow.


End file.
